


Miss Queen Moodboard Viking

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Miss Queen [2]
Category: Original Work, Vikings - Fandom
Genre: moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: ~The Gods Will Always Smile on Brave Women~Anonymous Asked: “pleaseeeee do you in vikings like you did a moodboard that described you, it can be s challenge to”Alright anon I caved and I did this and it was way too much fun and I love how it came out! Obviously I had to put my Ragnarssons boys in the mood board as well, cause how could it be Vikings if I didn’t.I essentially just took my personality (and the mood board I made of me) and shifted and styled it so it fit in Vikings.Obviously I’d be a viking, probably from a rich or royal type of family (Not the Lothbroks obviously). Know how to fight but probably wouldn’t be a shield maiden cause I’m not a runner or anything like that lol. Pretty, richly colored clothes, plenty of jewelry, hair would constantly be in different styles, I still would wear makeup and no doubt would flirt with all of Ragnar’s sons. Because why would I pass that opportunity up?





	Miss Queen Moodboard Viking

(Moodboard made by me)


End file.
